Red Snow 2
by quietthinker
Summary: It's been a year since the events in Red Snow. Cindy and Jimmy will never forget the friends they lost, but they're starting to move on. But when another teacher is killed during detention, they learn the hard way that horror stories have sequels.
1. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"You lose," Cindy said before pulling the trigger.

"Shit," was all the evil Jimmy had time to say before he was shot dead. Jimmy smiled at the knowledge that this horrible ordeal was over. But suddenly his view changed. He was staring at the barrel of the gun. He watched as a bright flash of light overcame him, followed by a searing pain. He fell to the floor in a pool of blood.

The evil Jimmy congratulated Cindy and walked over to Jimmy. He bent down and pulled out a knife. He looked Jimmy in the eyes. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of Cindy," he said while grinning. He slammed the knife into Jimmy's throat.

"No!" twelve year-old Jimmy Neutron shouted as he jumped up from his bed. "No, not again," he whimpered as he took a look around. _What? It was just a dream. Another stupid dream_. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was only a little past two in the morning. He knew that he wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon. He walked over to his closet and threw on a jacket and shoes.

Jimmy shivered as he walked out the front door. It was starting to snow again. He stuffed his hands in his pocket and began walking down the street. _Not the best way to start off the holidays._

It was one year ago today that the murders had occurred. About a month ago he had started having horrible nightmares. As the anniversary drew closer they became more frequent and terrifying. 

He thought about how he would be able to make it through school today. It was supposed to be a party day, the last day before vacation. But he would just sit there, trying his best not to cry. He had lost most of his friends that horrible day a year ago.

Jimmy ran his hands through his hair as he entered the cemetery. He continued walking silently until he reached the graves he was looking for. Libby's, Sheen's, and Carl's lay next to each other. He smiled as he remembered all the good times they had shared._ Poor guys. They didn't deserve this. Nobody does._ He knelt down and swept the dirt off of each gravestone. He said a short prayer for each of them. He turned around as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Can's sleep?" Cindy gently asked.

"Nope. You neither?" Jimmy told her.

"I was getting a glass of water when I saw you leave. Thought I'd come with. If you don't mind," she said as she knelt down beside him.

"Nope. I'd rather have you here with me," he said as she hugged him and started praying.

Jimmy sighed. The only good thing that had come from the murders was that he and Cindy had gotten closer. But they still weren't officially a couple. But they were definitely more open with their feelings. They held hands often, kissed each other's cheek, even kissed a few times. Truth is, Jimmy was planning on officially asking her out on Christmas.

They both sat in silence as the snow started to come down harder. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Are you staying home from school today?" she asked. They both knew the reason why they might stay home.

Jimmy shook his head. "We can't just ignore this day for the rest of our lives. They would have wanted us to move on," Jimmy told her. She nodded her head.

After a few more minutes passed Jimmy grabbed her hand and pulled her up. They began walking home, still holding hands. As they reached Jimmy's house Cindy let go of his hand and started to walk across the street. Jimmy reached out and took hold of her hand. He spun her around and caught her with his other arm. She leaned back, and they stared into each other's eyes.

They both smiled as Jimmy bent down to kiss her. After what seemed like an eternity they slowly pulled away. "Merry Christmas," Jimmy whispered as he saw her smile. He couldn't help but smile as well.

"That," she said as she tried to stand up and regain her composure, "was way better than the fruit cake you gave me last year."


	2. Bringing up the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy tried to stop his arm from shaking as he picked up his backpack. He was more nervous than he had thought he would be. He looked back at his drawer. He saw his pen laser lying on top of it. _He said it would happen again. And today seems like a good choice for him to do it_. He sighed as he put it in his pocket. He knew that he might get suspended for bringing a weapon to school, but it felt good to have some protection. He breathed a little easier as he walked out the door.

Cindy was brushing her hair when she looked at the clock. She had to leave for school in a few minutes. She ran downstairs and grabbed an orange from a bowl of fruit. She took a small knife out of the drawer and peeled it. She was about to toss it in the sink when she remembered what day it was. _Well, this is dumb_, she though as she slipped it in her pocket. She yelled good-bye to her mom and ran outside.

Jimmy waved and ran across the street as Cindy came out of her house. "Hey Cind," he nervously said. He couldn't believe what he had done earlier that morning.

"Hey Jimmy," she happily told him while taking a bite out of her orange. They both stared up at the sky as the snow came down harder. "Man, I can't believe that they didn't close school today.

"I know. We're probably going to be the only ones in school today," he said, only half-joking. They both stopped dead in their tracks once Jimmy had said that. They had had the exact same conversation a year ago. "Uh, deja vu, huh?"

"Yeah," Cindy nervously replied. They continued the walk to school in silence.

Jimmy and Cindy walked into Retroville Middle School and took their seats in homeroom. Today was basically party day, so they wouldn't be switching classes. Jimmy reached across Cindy's hand and smiled. He felt better about today as long as she was nearby.

"Aw, that is _so_ adorable," Eustace Strytch remarked as he took a seat nearby.

Jimmy closed his eyes and tried to control his temper. "Why did you have to leave your fancy private school again?"

Eustace's face saddened a little at the mention of his previous school, but he quickly regained his composure. "Father thought it was best that I mingle with you commoners this year," Eustace explained for what seemed the twelfth time.

"Hey Neutron," Butch said as he took a seat next to Eustace and cracked his knuckles.

_Bullied in front of Cindy. Yeah, that will impress her._ "Not today Butch, huh?" he tiredly asked.

Butch just put his feet up on the desk in front of him. "Hey, bullies need a break too. I just came to school today for the free food."

As the bell rang several more students walked into the classroom. Stephanie, Jason, Mike, Butch, Eustace, Jimmy, and Cindy were the only ones in class today. They greeted each other before sitting down while the teacher took attendance.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, today is basically a free day. You can put any food you brought up here," Mr. Fitz said while motioning to the windowsill. Everyone stood up and put some food and drinks there. "And I have a special treat for you all. I brought a movie for us to watch."

"Oh, good. Which one?" Michael asked while tossing a ball up in the air.

"It's a horror film-," Mr. Fitz started to say. He suddenly realized his mistake when he saw Cindy and Jimmy shudder. "Oh, I am so sorry," he began to explain.

Cindy looked at Jimmy and nodded her head.

"It's ok, we can watch it," Jimmy nervously said.

"You sure?" Mr. Fitz questioned.

"We're fine, ok! Let's just drop it!" Jimmy shouted. "Sorry, bad day. Just play it," he muttered as he sat back down in his seat.


	3. Locked In

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy and Cindy tried to keep their eyes off the screen. They didn't need to see this, they had lived it. They heard Eustace snickering at their cowardice. Jimmy used every ounce of his self-control to keep from knocking him out.

Two hours later the movie was over. Jimmy and Cindy let out a sigh of relief. Everyone else stood up and yawned. Mr. Fitz strolled over to the door.

"I have to use the restroom. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said before leaving the classroom.

Seizing the opportunity, Eustace spun around and stared at Jimmy. "So, too scary for you?" he sneered.

"Shut up, Eustace," Cindy told him.

"You're such a pussy, Neutron. Too scared to watch a little movie," Eustace continued. Everyone gathered around him.

"Maybe you've forgotten what happened last year," Jimmy quietly reminded him while clenching his fists.

"What, that your stupid little friends-," he started.

Jimmy jumped up from his seat. "Don't you _ever _insult them! They were the bravest, kindest kids in the world, and you know it!"

"Too bad you weren't smart enough to save them, then," Eustace said with a grin.

"Eustace, leave him alone," Jason said.

"Yeah, even I wouldn't go that far," Butch told Eustace.

"Aw, Neutron is too scared to stick up for himself. Just like he was too scared to face that killer. You're always running, Neutron. Always run-," Eustace was cut off by a punch in the face, courtesy of Jimmy.

"You better shut up," Jimmy told him.

"You think you're tough, Neutron? You couldn't even stop the killer yourself! Your little girlfriend had to kill him for you!" Eustace said while blocking Jimmy's next punch and shoving him into several desks.

"Guys, don't do this," Mike said while Jimmy and Eustace started fighting. Soon the entire class was trying to pull Eustace off of Jimmy.

"What is going on here!" Mr. Fitz angrily shouted as he walked into the classroom. He stared at his bloody students.

"We were just," Cindy tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it! All of you, two hours of detention after class today! And no more food! You will write an essay for the rest of the day on why fighting is wrong!" Mr. Fitz continued.

For the next six hours the class sat in complete silence, working on their essays. Everyone glared at Eustace. They had lost two hours of their vacation thanks to him.

"Detention is over. I am very disappointed in all of you. Now get home," Mr. Fitz angrily instructed the students.

Everyone said their goody-byes and headed towards the school's various exits. Cindy and Jimmy walked to the front door.

"Not the best way to start off the holidays, huh?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope," Cindy said while shaking her head. "It's weird when the school's empty," she went on. Jimmy just nodded and continued walking.

Jimmy ran a little ahead of Cindy and went to open the door for her. But when he pulled on it, it wouldn't budge. Both of their faces fell.

"Is it?" Cindy asked as she grabbed the other door and pulled as hard as she could.

"Yeah," Jimmy whispered as he ran back down the hallway, towards Mr. Fitz's classroom. Cindy was right behind him. They got even more scared as they saw several of their classmates do the same thing. The seven of them met in front of his door.

Jimmy turned to Cindy before turning the doorknob. "Think this will end well?"

Cindy gulped. "Does it ever?" she told him as he opened the door.


	4. Who's Hunting Who Here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters. Also, many parts and quotes are based on or from the _Scream_ movies. I don't own those either.

Jimmy opened the door. Everyone ran inside. They all threw up or started gagging. Mr. Fitz lay in a puddle of blood with a knife through his head. Jimmy and Cindy just stared at him. They had gotten used to the sight of blood.

"Alright, uh what is going on?" Jason quietly asked nobody in particular. Everybody turned to Jimmy and Cindy.

"Alright, everybody calm down. I'll just call the police," Stephanie calmly said as she groped around her purse for a cell phone.

"Don't bother," Jimmy said as he took his cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and dialed 9-1-1. There was no signal.

"What is going on!" Jason asked again.

"You guys heard about what happened last year, right?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah. Some psycho tried to kill you in school and got some of your friends," Butch said.

"Basically, yeah. He played it by the book. You know, all the horror movie cliches. We killed him, but he said that someone else would continue his work. I guess that's what we're dealing with here," Cindy explained.

"So we're-," Mike started to ask.

"Trapped inside a school with a homicidal maniac that's trying to kill us all? Yeah, that about sums it up," Jimmy finished.

"How can you be so calm about this? We're all going to die!" Eustace screamed as he started hyperventilating.

"Snap out of it!" Jimmy said as he slapped Eustace hard across the face.

"Thanks, I'm ok," Eustace started to say, but Jimmy slapped him again. "What are you-," Eustace said as Jimmy slapped him again. "Stop it!"

"As long as you're calm," Jimmy said before backing off. Eustace glared at him angrily while he wiped the blood from his cheek. He sat down on a desk, facing a wall and running his hands through his hair.

"Well I'm getting out of here!" Butch shouted as he picked up a chair and threw it hard at the window. It just bounced off.

Jimmy walked over and rapped his knuckles against the window. "A very thick plastic. He's good," Jimmy muttered. He pulled the pen laser out of his pocket. Cindy walked over and pulled out her knife. They looked at each other, a little surprised. They turned back to the window and used their weapons. It didn't even leave a mark.

Suddenly the phone started to ring. Jimmy picked it up and answered it.

"Did you really think it was over, Jimmy? Did you?" the familiar distorted voice asked.

"I swear to god I'll kill you unless you let us out right now," Jimmy angrily whispered into the phone.

The killer just laughed. "What, you're scared?"

Jimmy tightened his grip on his laser. "Just of having to kill you. I'm prepared. And I won't hesitate to kill you. Not after what you did to me, what you did to my friends. So _you_ better be scared."

"So-," the killer started to say, but Jimmy cut him off.

"Just watch your back. The game has only just begun," Jimmy said before hanging up.


	5. You Never Hang Up on the Murderer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy slammed the phone shut, nearly breaking it. He stuffed it back in his pocket and turned around. He saw an impressed Cindy staring him in the face.

"Nice," she said while nodding her head in approval. Everyone gathered around him.

"Give me the knife," Jimmy instructed her. Cindy looked at him, a little upset at him ordering her around. "Give it," Jimmy said. Cindy handed it over as she stared in his eyes. His normal joyous blue pools had changed to a raging fire.

"You brought a knife to school?" Jason nervously asked.

"Focus on the big picture, Jason," Jimmy angrily whispered as he slipped the knife inside his right sock, the blade pointing downwards.

"You guys have a choice. We can sit here and wait for something to happen. We'll be a lot safer here. Or we can roam the halls. It's staring death in the face, but it will give us a chance to fight the killer. It's your choice," Jimmy said.

The class murmured amongst each other. They told him they wanted to stay in the classroom. Jimmy had expected this. "Fine. Then listen up if you want to live." Jimmy hopped up onto a nearby desk and stared at the six kids staring at him. _Thanks, Nick._ "One, stay together. Two, the killer won't die easy. Three, he'll stop at nothing to kill us all. Four, he'll cut the lights soon. Five, he'll contact us via the phone. Six, never assume you're safe."

Jimmy rubbed his chin as he stared up at the lights. "I'm getting some flashlights from the utility closet," he said as he hopped off the desk.

"You just said to stay together!" Jason shouted.

"The lights are going to go out any minute. We've got to be prepared," Jimmy said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"I'll come," Cindy said.

Jimmy shook his head. "One of us has to stay with them."

"I'll go," Stephanie weakly said as she stood up. Jimmy nodded his head in approval. They both stepped out of the classroom and closed the door behind them.

"Thanks for coming, Steph," Jimmy said as they walked down the hallway.

"No problem. I'm not going to be some dumb blonde, big-breasted bimbo who gets killed first. I've watched my share of horror films."

Jimmy smiled a little as he rounded a corner. It felt good to have someone to lean on. "Take this," he said as he tossed her the laser. She smiled back and put it in her pocket.

Suddenly the flights flickered off. Jimmy glanced around him, trying to see Stephanie. He heard her scream a few yards away.

"Jimmy, help!" she shouted. Jimmy ran towards the voice, but felt a fist connect with his face. He stumbled and fell as Stephanie's scream became muffled.

Jimmy got back up to his feet a few seconds later and squinted his eyes. He couldn't see Steph, but he saw the masked killer approaching him, his thin black robe covering his body. The killer pulled out a knife. He tried to stab Jimmy, but our hero fell to the ground and rolled to the right. He pulled out the small knife as he did so.

Jimmy dodged another slash of the killer's knife and jumped up to his feet. He fingered his small knife in his hand and backed a few feet away. He aimed for the killer's mask and threw it. The killer just reached up and grabbed it.

The killer chucked the knife back at Jimmy's heart. Jimmy picked up his backpack and shielded himself with it. The knife slammed into his math book. The killer and Jimmy stared at each other. The killer pulled out his circular talking device.

"You never, ever hang up on the murderer," he said before throwing down a smoke bomb and running off.

Once the smoke cleared Jimmy looked to his left and stared at the door. _Figures. Now I find the flashlights_, he thought as he kicked open the door and grabbed some flashlights. He shined them down the hallway and saw Stephanie lying on the floor, her feet tied up. The pen laser was in her mouth, which she had used to burn the ropes on her hands. Jimmy ran over and helped her untie her feet.

"Thanks. I owe you one," Steph said as Jimmy helped her up.

"I can't believe he didn't kill you," Jimmy happily exclaimed as he wrapped her in a hug. Jimmy slowly pulled away, but stopped when he stared at her eyes. Even in the dark he could see her lips curl into a smile. _Man, she does have the most beutiful eyes. _"Uh, we better get these flashlights back to the others," he quietly told her.


	6. Strytch

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Author's Note: I just finished writing out an outline for the story. I don't mean to brag, but I really feel that this is going to be a great story. So strap yourselves in, because the next three chapters are nonstop action.

"Thank god you're ok!" Cindy joyously explained as she wrapped Jimmy in a giant hug and deeply kissed him.

"Well, it's no fruit cake, but I'll take it," he joked. He gave her a flashlight before handing one to everyone else. Stephanie walked over to him and pulled him a little aside.

"Hey, thanks again for saving me," she sweetly told him while fluttering her eyelashes.

"No problem," Jimmy said. "Can I have that laser back?"

Stephanie frowned a little as she pulled it out of her pocket. "Uh, sure," she said as she tossed it to him and took a seat next to Jason.

Everyone sat in their seats talking. They weren't as nervous now that they could see again. It was nearly an hour before Eustace stood up and walked towards the door.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute," he said while opening the door and running out of the room.

"Is he insane?" Cindy incredulously asked, not believing that he had left the classroom alone.

"That, or he's the killer," Jimmy angrily whispered to her as he ran out of the room.

Stephanie stared at the door for several seconds after Jimmy left the room. "I'll make sure they're ok. You stay here, the others need you," she told Cindy, who just nodded her head.

Jimmy tightened his grip on the knife he had pulled out of his backpack. He slowly shined the flashlight down the hallway. "You won't win this time, Strytch," he angrily whispered.

Jimmy thought he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see the killer scratching him across the face with blades attached to his hand. Jimmy reeled back in pain. The masked killer pushed Jimmy to the ground and knocked the knife out of his hand. He pinned Jimmy and pulled out a bottle of vodka. He opened it and poured it on Jimmy's fresh wounds.

"AHHH!" Jimmy shouted at the top of his lungs. He tried to clutch his face, but the killer kept his arms pinned to the ground. It felt like his face was burning and melting. Once Jimmy stopped writhing in pain the killer pulled out his talking device and bent down towards Jimmy.

"You will die last. Enjoy watching your friends suffer," the killer said before jumping off of Jimmy and running off. Jimmy just lay there and passed out from the pain.


	7. Blood Drawn

**Dislaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy awoke a few minutes later. With his eyes still closed, he put his hand to his face. His face contorted as the burning sensation returned. He reached across the floor and grabbed his knife. He slowly opened his eyes. "Steph?" he whispered as he stared up at a girl.

"Thank goodness you're awake! I thought you were, uh, well," she quietly went on before helping him up. She wrapped him in a giant hug and stared in his eyes. "What happened?"

Jimmy closed fidgeted and broke their eye contact. "The killer, murderer, whatever."

"Glad to see you're awake, Neutron. You actually had me worried for a second," Eustace said as he approached Jimmy.

"You!" Jimmy shouted as he ran at Eustace and pushed him into a wall of lockers. Jimmy took out his knife and pressed it against his throat. "You will pay. God, will you pay," Jimmy seethed through clenched teeth.

Suddenly Cindy, Butch, Mike, and Jason walked up to them. They froze as they saw Jimmy nearly killing Eustace.

Cindy ran up to Jimmy. "Jimmy, what are you doing?"

"This little shit tried to kill me!" Jimmy shouted as he pressed the knife a little more into Eustace's throat. He watched as a trickle of blood rolled over his Adam's apple.

Eustace was sweating bullets and closing his eyes. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" he whispered while opening his eyes.

Everyone stood in silence as Jimmy stared into Eustace's pleading eyes. He didn't see anger or hatred, just fear. _God, it's not him. _Jimmy pulled the knife away from Eustace's throat and released his hold on him.

Eustace rubbed his throat and bent his head down. He then kicked Jimmy hard in the stomach. Jimmy bent over and dropped the knife. Eustace quickly snatched it up and smiled an evil grin. He shoved Jimmy into the wall opposite where he had just been. He pressed the knife into Jimmy's throat.

"How dare you! You think I'm the killer? You little-," Eustace started to say.

"Let go of him!" Stephanie angrily yelled as she grabbed Eustace's arm.

"Stay out of this, you little bitch," Eustace said as he shoved her away. Jimmy took this opportunity to knee Eustace in the groin. Both Eustace and Jimmy looked at the fallen knife on the floor. They both reached for it, but Cindy scooped it up first.

"Everybody freeze!" she yelled. All of the kids stared at her. "We already have a homicidal maniac trying to kill us all! Isn't that enough of a problem for one day?" she tiredly asked.

"How do we know Eustace isn't the killer? Or any other one of us?" Mike asked.

Jimmy walked up to Cindy, who handed him the knife. He slipped it back in his pocket. He sighed as he looked at Eustace. "We don't know yet. But let's not make any more enemies than we have to," Jimmy said. He paused and nodded at Eustace. "Let's just get back to the classroom where we're safe."

Everyone nodded and began the trek back to Mr. Fitz's class.


	8. Friend or Foe?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

The seven frightened students slowly made their way down the twisting hallways. Jimmy was just glad that they had enough flashlights for everyone. You always feel safer when you can see. Jimmy was leading. He was holding Cindy's hand, who stood by his side. Jason, Mike, and Butch were in the middle, swinging their flashlights around the hallway. Eustace and Sarah brought up the rear.

"Freeze," Jimmy whispered as he unsheathed his knife. He tighten his grip on it as Cindy shined her light where he pointed. "Who are you?" Jimmy shouted at a kid at the other end of the hallway.

"Who are you?" the kids asked as he slowly approached the group. He was holding a broken glass bottle like a knife. Jimmy eyed it carefully and raised his knife. "I thought I heard screaming, so I came out to see if anyone needed help."

"A likely story. What are you doing in the school this late?" Jason skeptically asked.

"I was sick in the bathroom when the final bell rang. I stayed there for, like, half an hour, throwing up. When I come out the lights are killed and the doors are locked. And I could have sworn this dude in a mask was running down the hallways," he explained. "Wait, what are you doing here?" he suspiciously asked the group.

"We got in detention. The doors were locked when we tried to leave the school. Somebody's trying to kill us...again," Jimmy told him.

The two boys stared at each other. "Who are you, anyway?" Jimmy asked.

"My name's Erik. I'm in eighth grade," he said as he walked closer to Jimmy.

Jason freaked out. "Are you kidding me? We're going to let some stranger with a makeshift knife follow us around in the dark? Have you ever seen a horror movie? He's gonna kill us all!" he shouted.

Jimmy was about to calm him down, but the cell phone started ringing. Jimmy picked it up. A very confused Erik walked over and tried to listen in. _What is this about some guy trying to kill them?_ he thought.

"So, having fun yet?" the killer mocked.

Jimmy looked to his side to see Erik staring at him with a puzzled look on his face. "A little."

The killer just laughed and hung up. Jimmy turned back to everyone. "How could he be the killer if he's right here? We could use another guy to help us. You can stay with us," Jimmy said as they continued down the hallway.

Jason just shook his head as they started walking again. Erik ran up to Jimmy and eyed Cindy. "Man, she's cute, huh?" he whispered to Jimmy.

In a flash of rage Jimmy spun around and pushed Erik into the lockers. "Killer or not, you do not hit on her. Got it?" Jimmy angrily asked, fire in his eyes.

Erik was surprised at the sixth-grader's strength. He just nodded his head. Jimmy released his grip on him and continued walking._ Stupid little kids and their puppy love. I'd be surprised if he still likes her tomorrow._


	9. Separated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

As the eight kids continued walking down the hallway Jimmy suddenly stopped. He had heard something hit the floor. He shined his flashlight to his left. A small, round-shaped object was on the floor.

"What is that?" Cindy asked as she joined Jimmy near the object.

Erik studied it for a minute before grabbing Cindy's shirt with one arm and Jimmy's with the other. He yanked them out of the way. "Cherry bomb!" he shouted as the object burst into a small explosion.

"Where did it come from?" Cindy asked no one in particular. As if on cue, dozens of them started to fall from the ceiling. "Run!" she shouted.

Everyone took off in different directions. Eustace and Cindy took off south. Jimmy and Erik covered their hands and continued running forward. Butch, Jason, and Mike ran down a hallway to the left. Stephanie shielded her eyes and ran to the right.

Jimmy reached up and grabbed a cherry bomb that was about to hit his head. He tossed it hard to his side, and it exploded against several lockers. _God, how many of these are there?_ he thought as he continued running.

"Damn it!" Jimmy yelled as he tripped over his shoelace and fell onto the ground. Erik stopped running forward and went back to Jimmy. He grabbed the young boy's hand and jerked him out of the way just as a torrent of cherry bombs fell right onto the floor where Jimmy had been. "Thanks," Jimmy said as they continued running.

Cindy and Eustace finally rested as the cherry bombs stopped falling around them. They looked around and saw that they were alone.

"God, that maniac nearly killed us!" Eustace shouted. "Is anyone there? Erik? Mike?" he shouted at the top of his lungs. There was no response.

Cindy leaned against a wall and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She sighed as she realized the point of the explosives. "He wasn't trying to kill us with those. He was just trying to separate us," she sadly told Eustace.

"You should be happy. You're much safer with me than that Neutron fellow, Cynthia," Eustace grinned as he wrapped his arm around her.

Cindy clenched her teeth kicked him in the crotch. He let go of her and took a few steps away, his eyes watering due to the pain. "If you can find 'em, you can use em," Cindy chuckled as she continued down the hallway.

Stephanie stopped running and leaned against a wall, bent over. She was taking deep breaths when she slowly looked up in horror. "Guys?" she shouted. "Come on!" she angrily yelled, upset at being alone.

Several moments later Butch, Mike, and Jason were walking down the dark hallway. Suddenly their flashlights flickered off.

"That can't be good," Jason said as the killer pulled out a knife and shoved it into his neck. Jason fell to the ground, already dead.

Butch and Mike turned around. "Who's there!" Butch angrily shouted as he clenched his fists. he heard some approaching him from behind. he and Mike spun around. The killer was right behind them.

Butch swung a punch at the masked murderer, but the killer just blocked it with one hand and slashed Butch's arm with a knife with the other. As Butch staggered back in pain, Mike swung his backpack at him. The killer just docked and pulled out a small blade. He swung it at Mike, who dodged it. The killer thrust it into Mike's temple. As butch pulled the knife out of his arm he slowly got to his feet. The killer turned back to him and kicked him in the face. He bent down and started to srtangle Butch with one hand. With his other he took out yet another knife and shoved it into Butch's chest.


	10. Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy and Erik continued walking down the hallway, a few feet between them. Every so often they cast a suspicious glance at each other.

"You know," Jimmy started. "It's kind of odd that you are the only other kid that is in this school that's not in my class. It's also weird that it took so long for us to find you."

Erik stopped walking and stared doubtfully at Jimmy. "You're the one that brought a knife to school," he said dryly.

_He's good_, Jimmy thought as they both started walking again. They went a few minutes without talking.

"So, what exactly is going on here?" Erik asked. He was still pretty confused about the whole thing.

"Basically, a homicidal maniac tried to kill me, Cindy, and my friends last year. We killed him, but he had killed everyone else besides Cindy. He said someone else would continue his work. So now it's happening all over again. You know, some psychotic killer dressed in a mask and robe is stalking us with a knife. Typical horror movie theme," Jimmy calmly explained.

"Huh," was all Eric could say. _Brave kid._ "So Cindy's the cute-," he started to say, but Jimmy gave him an icy stare. "Uh, blonde girl that was with you?" he asked. Jimmy nodded his head. "You two an item?"

Jimmy just laughed. "You want to know about our relationship?" Erik nodded his head. "Basically, we were enemies, friends, enemies, rivals, friends, rivals, nearly a couple, rivals, friends, nearly a couple, friends, rivals, friends, and now we're nearly a couple," Jimmy said,

Erik thought about that for a moment. "So what is the elaborate version of that?"

Jimmy chuckled. "Basically, we'd die for each other. That explain it?" Erik nodded his head.

"How old are you again?" Erik incredulously asked.

"Twelve," Jimmy said as they continued walking.

_Damn, I thought my life was interesting._ They continued walking in silence until the phone rang.

"And that would be the killer," Jimmy said as he picked up the phone.

"Your little friends are dead. And Cindy's going to be next. I'd hurry if I were you," the voice said before hanging up.

Erik stared at the pain in the kid's eyes when Cindy's name was mentioned. His eyes held a look of knowledge, fear, pain, and sorrow. A look that no kid should ever have.

Jimmy slammed the phone shut and pulled out his knife again. "Let's move," he told Erik as he turned around and ran back down the hallway.


	11. Tick Tock

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Cindy and Eustace were walking down the hallway, unaware that they were being targeted by the killer. Cindy had no idea where they were going; she just hoped that she would meet up with Jimmy soon.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Erik were desperately running through the halls. Jimmy knew that Cindy was no match for the killer. And he wouldn't hesitate to killer her. "CINDY!" he shouted. Nobody answered. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath.

"One sec, I gotta tie my shoe," Eustace told Cindy. He spun around and was about to kneel down when he saw the killer running at them. "Uh, Cind," he quietly whispered.

"What is it now?" she exasperatedly asked as she turned around. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the killer running right at her, knife in hand.

"Cindy!" Eustace shouted as he stood up and hit the killer in the face. The killer was surprised and staggered backwards. He quickly regained his composure and struggled with Eustace.

As Eustace tried his best to fend off the killer, Cindy was trying to open some nearby doors. She finally kicked one open. It led into a classroom.

"Duck!" Cindy shouted as she picked up her fairly heavy backpack. Eustace stopped fighting the murderer and ducked. The backpack slammed into the killer's face. As the killer fell to the ground Eustace ran into the classroom. Cindy followed him and closed the door shut.

"Cindy!" Jimmy shouted as he rounded a corner. In the distance he could see the killer trying to bust into a classroom. He and Erik picked up their pace and ran at him. Jimmy tightened his grip on his knife. The killer turned away from the door and looked at the two approaching kids. He reached into his robe and pulled something out. He tossed it at Jimmy and Erik.

"Look out!" Erik shouted as he jumped ahead and pushed Jimmy onto the ground and covered the kid's head. The pipe bomb the killer had thrown exploded several feet in front of them. They looked up and saw the killer running down the hallway and turning a corner.

Erik and Jimmy jumped to their feet and ran towards the classroom the killer had been trying to enter. Eustace and Cindy poked their heads out and glanced around. They ran outside when they saw Jimmy and Erik coming.

"Jimmy, thank goodness!" Cindy said as she ran into his arms and kissed him. Eustace and Erik smiled and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Ah!" they shouted when they realized what they were doing. They both moved a few feet away and started whistling innocently.

Eustace and Jimmy stared at each other. Cindy whispered into Jimmy's ear. "He fought the killer to save me, Jimmy. He nearly died for me."

Jimmy's expression softened a little. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, Eustace. I guess I don't have any reason to suspect you. I'm sorry. For all of us, let's call a truce," Jimmy said as he stretched out his hand.

Eustace looked skeptically at Jimmy before outstretching his hand. They both shook. "A truce," Eustace repeated.

"For now," Jimmy reminded him. The phone suddenly began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "What do you want?"

Instead of the distorted voice that Jimmy was accustomed to hearing, Stephanie was on the other line. "Jimmy, thank god. He's got me. Please hur-," she started to say.

"Steph! Are you ok?" he shouted as he heard a struggle and Stephanie's muffled scream on the other end.

"Well, well, well," the killer said. "You're pretty good, Jimmy. Looks like you saved your little girlfriend again. Too bad you weren't quick enough to save the others."

Jimmy thought of Butch, Mike, and Jason. _Damn it!_ "What have you done with Stephanie?"

The killer just laughed. "Nothing yet, James. But that can change. I suggest you get a move on-, Damn it!" the killer shouted.

"The gym, get to the gym!" Stephanie anxiously shouted.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" the distorted voice said. "Tick tock, Jimmy."


	12. We Both Lose

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

Jimmy, Cindy, Erik, and Eustace were running as fast as they could down the stairs. They rounded a corner and continued towards the gym. They got nervous as they continued running through the basement. It was much darker than the other floor had been, there were no windows down here. The only light came from their flashlights.

"Keep moving!" Jimmy shouted as he clutched the small knife in his right hand.

"Tick tock, James! Not much longer 'til you get to see her inside out!" the killer's voice came over the intercom system.

When the four of them finally reached the entrance to the gym, the doors were chained together. Jimmy whipped out his laser and cut them off. He threw open the doors and ran outside.

Jimmy, Eustace, Erik, and Cindy stopped when they entered the gym. Cindy's and Erik's flashlights flickered off. They could barely see anything. Suddenly a spotlight came on. It was focused on the other end of the gym, where a motionless, tied up Stephanie lay on the floor. As they ran towards her the killer appeared.

"Kill him!" Jimmy shouted to his side at Eric. They ran at the killer, Cindy and Eustace right behind them. Erik tried to tackle the killer, but the killer pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the leg.

As Erik fell to the ground Jimmy kicked the knife out of the killer's hands. He tried to stab the killer, but the knife bounced off his chest. _Damn it, he's wearing armor!_ Jimmy tried to slash his face, but the killer ducked and kicked Jimmy hard in the kneecap. As Jimmy's leg went out from under him, the killer punched him hard in the face. He was about to slice Jimmy's neck when Cindy jumped onto him.

Erik was barely conscious. There was no way that he could stand with his wounded leg. He slowly crawled towards the bleachers. He groaned in pain as he finally reached them and passed out.

Cindy and the killer rolled on the ground. Eustace just stood there. Jimmy reached to his side and pulled a baseball bat out of a barrel against the wall. He tossed it to Eustace. He nodded and ran at the killer. Jimmy grabbed another bat and used it as a crutch. He slowly made his way over to Erik.

The killer kicked Cindy off of him. She flew several feet away, clutching her stomach. Eustace ran up and hit the killer hard across the face with the bat. The killer fell to the ground and put his hand to his injured face. Eustace ran up to him and swung the bat down on his head. The killer reached his hand up and grabbed it. He swept Eustace's feet out from under him with a hard kick.

Cindy got back up and ran at the killer as Eustace fell to the ground. The killer spun around and thrust the bat into Cindy's stomach. She stumbled backwards. The killer unsheathed his knife and ran up to her. He stabbed her in the stomach.

Jimmy looked up from Eric when he heard Cindy's scream and watched the blood pour from her waist. A look of pure hatred came onto his face. _You kill my friends. You try to kill me. But you never, ever hurt the woman I love!_

As Eustace continued fighting the killer, Jimmy noticed something in Erik's pocket. He grabbed it and pulled out Erik's I-pod. He took off the back cover, which exposed the batteries. He took his knife and made a hole the size of a dime in one of the batteries. He quickly took off his shirt and stuffed it into the battery. He gently pushed the I-pod and the trailing shirt across the floor.

As Eustace landed a punch on the killer he glanced at Jimmy. Jimmy motioned at the killer and the I-pod. Eustace nodded and walked near it.

As the killer ran at Eustace Jimmy took out his laser and fired it at the shirt. _Work. Please work._ Eustace jumped out of the way as the killer stood over the I-pod. The fire at the end of the shirt quickly enveloped the whole thing. As the fire spread into the battery, the I-pod created a sizeable explosion.

The killer's robe caught on fire. Shrapnel from the I-pod was embedded in his skin. He fell to the ground in pain as Jimmy and Eustace ran towards him.


	13. Don't Give Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Eustace and Jimmy both ran towards the barely conscious killer. Jimmy turned to Eustace. "Go get Steph. I'll take care of him and Cindy," he sadly said. Eustace nodded and ran off.

Jimmy picked up the nearby baseball and slammed it into the killer's face, which easily knocked him out. With that taken care of he ran over to Cindy and knelt by her side.

"Oh god," he said as he stared at her wound. It was still bleeding. He pressed his hands on the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Jimmy?" Cindy weakly asked.

"God, Cindy. You're alive," Jimmy said, a little less nervous.

"I'm going, Jimmy."

"No! The killer's dead! We'll get help!"

"It's too late. Just know that I lo-," she started to say.

"Don't say it! Don't give up! I'm going to save you!" he shouted.

Suddenly Eustace ran back over to him. "Stephanie over there, it's a dummy. The killer must have locked her up somewhere," he told him.

"Take off your shirt and apply pressure to the wound," Jimmy said as he walked away from Cindy. Eustace did as he was told. Jimmy walked over to the killer and felt around the robe. He found a small black box. He threw it on the ground and smashed it. He then took out his cell phone. He was able to get a signal through to the police. "Please hurry, she doesn't have much time," he sadly finished before closing his cell phone and putting it back in his pocket.

Jimmy kneeled by the killer, knife in hand. He glanced over to make sure Eustace was still taking care of Cindy. He turned back to the motionless killer in front of him. He wasn't even sure if he was alive. "Let's see who it is," Jimmy said as he bent over and lifted the mask off. But he already had a pretty good idea.

Jimmy closed his eyes after he looked at the bloody, broken face. _I hate always being right._ He wiped his hand over Stephanie's face and closed her eyelids as an ambulance pulled up to the school.


	14. The Christmas Card

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

The next morning Jimmy sighed as he wrapped his hands around the backpack. He checked his watch. _Nine o' clock. She should be up by now_. He closed the door to his house behind him. He looked up at the sky as it started to snow.

Half an hour later Jimmy was shaking the snow out of his in the hospital's waiting room. He walked over to the information.

The nurse looked up from her book and stared at Jimmy. She seemed like she was in her early sixties. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Jimmy cleared his throat and tried not to cry. "What room is Cynthia Vortex in?"

The nurse's hard face softened. "Room 314. Go down the hallway and take a right."

"Thanks," Jimmy whispered as he headed off.

As Jimmy approached the room he saw Eustace and Erik coming out of it. "Eustace," Jimmy said warily as he extended his hand. Eustace paused a moment, but shook it.

"Happy holidays, Neutron," he said before walking off.

Erik and Jimmy stared at each other. "Sorry about your I-pod," Jimmy quietly said.

Erik shook his head. "Forget about it. My parents are so glad I'm alive they'd buy me ten." They both stood in silence for a moment. "You did good, kid." Jimmy sadly nodded his head. "You know, I don't even know your name."

Jimmy looked up. "It's Jimmy."

Erik smiled. "Merry Christmas, Jimmy," he said before walking off.

Cindy slowly opened Cindy's door. He peeked his head in and saw Cindy lying in bed, reading a book. She closed it when she saw Jimmy. "Come on in," she said.

Jimmy walked in and threw his backpack on the ground. He gently hugged her and kissed her forehead. "How, how are you feeling?"

Cindy smiled. "I'm feeling good." She paused for a moment when she saw the nervous look on Jimmy's face. "They never told you anything about me, did they?" she angrily asked.

"No, they said they could only tell family."

Cindy clenched her fists. Jimmy couldn't help but smile as that familiar fire enveloped her eyes. "They're lucky I have half a dozen tubes sticking out of my body, or I'd..." she mumbled to herself. She looked over at Jimmy. "I'm going to be fine, Jimmy. A couple weeks in here and then I'm back to normal."

Jimmy breathed a huge sigh of relief. _Thank god. She's going to be alright. _"I'm so glad. You have no idea how worried I was. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, Cind. God, I," Jimmy started to say. He cleared his throat. "Um, anyway, I've got a present for you," he said as he pulled a small box out of his backpack. He handed it to her. "I hope you like it."

Cindy was about to open it when a nurse walked in. "Sorry to bother you, dear, but we've got something for you," she said as she handed Cindy an envelope.

"Thanks," Cindy said as the nurse walked out the door. She turned back to Jimmy. "It's a Christmas card. It's, ow!" she shouted as she clutched her side.

Jimmy jumped up and ran to her. "Are you ok?" he asked, very concerned.

Cindy smiled as Jimmy grabbed her hand. "I'm fine. It just hurts sometimes. Would you mind opening it? I'm too tired to read anymore," she said as her head fell back onto the pillow.

"Sure," Jimmy softly said as he walked back to his seat and opened the envelope. His smile quickly became a look of concern as he scanned the card.

"What is it?" Cindy tiredly asked.

Jimmy finished reading the letter. **Great job, Cindy. You survived one hell of an adventure. Have a merry Christmas. But I doubt you'll see New Years. Looking forward to continuing our little game. Sincerely, You Know Who.**

Jimmy slowly folded the card. He looked over to see Cindy staring at him. He put a wide smile back on his face. "Um, your grandma just wished you a merry Christmas."

Cindy looked puzzled. "Why did you look so upset?"

"Uh, she's sick. But she said it's only the flu. It just scared me for a second. Don't worry, she's fine. But you should get some rest," Jimmy said, thinking fast. He walked over to Cindy and tucked her in. He bent down and went to kiss her forehead, but she tilted her head so that they kissed on the lips. After about ten seconds Jimmy broke the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Cindy," Jimmy told her.

"You too, Jimmy. You too," she said while closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Jimmy smiled as he stared at her peaceful face. He noticed the unopened present by her side. _She can open it later._ Jimmy was about to place the card on her bedside when he remembered what was written on it. He folded it in half and put it in his pocket.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and started the long walk back home. He kicked an empty can across the street and fingered the card in his pocket. "It's not over," he mumbled under his breath as he started running.

****

Author's Note: This is the end of the story. I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. This is my second most reviewed story. So thanks a lot for telling me your feelings about this story.

Next, I would like to say that I was surprised at the popularity of these two _Red Snow_ stories. I honestly expected them to be poorly received. Maybe thirty or forty hits per chapter. But I ended up getting about sixty-five hits per chapter and a whole mess of reviews.

Finally, this is probably the last book. I started an outline for a third book, but I just don't think I can make it work. It seemed boring and clichéd. I was surprised at how you all thought the sequel was good, maybe better than the original. That's rare for sequels. But I don't want to push my luck. So there probably won't be a _Red Snow 3_.

Sorry to have such a long author's note. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
